


flip it around

by moonlights0nata



Series: Post-Canon Heroshipping [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, but fluffy bc i'm me and i can't not be a little mushy, honestly it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Judai was beautiful like this, too, restless hands holding onto Edo’s thighs, looking every bit like he wanted to turn them around, take control, drown Edo in his affection and his caresses and watch him come undone under his touch.But Edo had better plans in mind.“This time, I’ll take care of you.”





	flip it around

**Author's Note:**

> hello heroshipping tag how are you and the 2 or 3 people that frequent it, i've come to u with smut !!! i've had this one in my wips for a while now but hey, i finally finished it !!
> 
> i feel i specifically wrote this around the time i finished rewatching s3 gx because god if judai didn't deserve good things after that season. but this is post-canon and he's well and happy with edo who loves him very much <3 happy reading !

Judai could be better at taking care of others than himself, Edo knew. He was quicker to rush to his loved ones aid than he was asking for help himself.

It reflected on many things in his life. Edo felt it in the way Judai loved him; how he could turn Edo to putty in his hands, lavishing him with affection and attention that Edo wanted to return just as much. Letting Edo take the reins during sex was something Judai had struggled with at first--but Edo had been very firm in his need to make Judai feel just as good.

And today he was determined to do just that. He had Judai right where he wanted him, shirtless and pinned against the bed, kissing him breathless.

“You are  _ always _ \--helping others.” Edo huffed as he pulled back and dove in for Judai’s neck, lips pressing to his skin and tracing a path to his throat, littering the skin with kisses and nips. “Always making sure your friends are okay…You care so  _ much _ .” Edo’s hand slid down his chest, his stomach, setting on his side and rubbing up and down. “You’re so good, Judai. So  _ good. _ ” 

He heard the way Judai’s breath hitched and felt him swallow under his lips, voice low. “Edo…”

“That’s why…” Edo lifted himself up, legs shifting to straddle Judai’s hips. He gazed down at Judai--already flushed and brown eyes dark and wanting--with something determined and fiery in his gaze, fingers pressing against his sides. 

Judai was beautiful like this, too, restless hands holding onto Edo’s thighs, looking every bit like he wanted to turn them around, take control, drown Edo in his affection and his caresses and watch him come undone under his touch.

But Edo had better plans in mind. 

“This time, I’ll take care of you.” He rested his hand in the center of Judai’s chest, leaning over him enough to brush their lips together, watch the need swirling in Judai’s eyes. Edo wanted to watch Judai unravel and come apart under his fingers. “I want to make you feel so good you forget how to string a proper sentence.” He pressed their lips together for a moment, deep and slow and leaving them wanting more.

Judai let out an exhale that sounded like a laugh. His face was red and his fingers digged into Edo’s thigh, voice coming out as a whine. “You’re going to kill me. And I’d let you do it.”

Edo chuckled, one delicate finger tracing the length of his chest, dangerously close to Judai’s nipple. “Oh,  _ please _ . My intention isn’t to kill you.” He pressed on it, rubbing it in circles and feeling Judai shudder beneath him. “I just want to leave you breathless and calling my name over, and over…”

“Hah, Edo…” Judai groaned low in his throat as Edo’s mouth closed in his other nipple, sucking and nipping gently, Judai’s hips shifting under his weight. He thrust down against his growing erection and both gasped at the friction. Edo’s free hand lowered to the bulge in Judai’s pants giving it a teasing squeeze before taking hold of the zip and undoing it. He kept his mouth occupied, alternating between littering Judai’s neck and chest with hickies and teasing his nipple, while his hands lowered Judai’s pants mid thigh.

He kissed a path down his stomach, crawling down his body and stopping at the elastic of his boxers and peered up at Judai, smiling when he saw the way his pupils had dilated, chest rising and falling with quick, erratic breaths, one hand moving to cup his cheek and the other threading in his hair. That only prompted Edo to go a little lower, nuzzling Judai’s erection and feeling his fingers tighten in his hair.

“Tell me what you want.” He muttered as his hands pushed Judai’s pants down his legs, just so he could ran his hands over the skin of his thighs, feel the way he twitched underneath him with every touch.

“Edo--I want--” Judai choked mid sentence when Edo mouthed at his bulge over his boxers. 

“You were saying?” Edo smiled, propping himself up enough to peer at Judai’s face, raking his nails over his thighs, fingers slipping under the edge of his boxers just to tease. Judai groaned, running his hands over his flushed face and pushing his hair back, looking at Edo with only mild impatience.

“Suck me off.  _ Please _ .” It wasn’t lost to Edo how Judai lowered his voice in that last word, purposely needy, making Edo bite his lip.

“Say that again.” His hands were already pushing down Judai’s boxers, slipping them off completely along with his pants, discarding both items to the floor. He took a moment to take in the sight of Judai underneath him, flushed, breathing heavy. Edo was fully aware that if the other man wanted he could flip their positions in a heartbeat, push Edo against the sheets and keep him pinned down--something Edo wouldn’t exactly object to.

But he loved this view, loved the fact that it was him that got Judai in this state, so willing to let Edo do what he wanted. 

“ _ Please _ .” Judai repeated in a whine, spreading his legs and shifting his hips, one arm thrown over his forehead and the other reaching out for Edo, fingers brushing his cheek. Edo couldn’t help leaning against that hand and kissing his palm, hooded eyes locking with Judai’s as he lowered his head, breathing over his member. Judai threaded his fingers on Edo’s hair. “Ed-- _ Oh _ \--”

His name came out strangled as Edo finally took the tip of Judai’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and feeling the shudder that coursed through Judai. His arms settled under Judai’s thighs, holding onto them as he popped off the tip and licked along the length of his member, from base to tip, slowly and teasingly.

“Fuck--” Judai was clearly trying to be careful not to tug too hard at his hair, hand ultimately falling back against the sheets and gripping them tightly. “You said you’d take care of me but you’re being a  _ tease _ .”

Edo chuckled at that, arching an eyebrow at him. “I never said I’d make this  _ quick _ , Judai. I want to take my time with you…” He bypassed Judai’s member and pressed kisses along his groin, sucking at the skin and hearing Judai’s muffled grunting against the pillow.

“You’re  _ meaaaan _ \--” 

Despite his impatience he was doing nothing to turn them around, and Edo took satisfaction in the fact. He decided to give him a little of what he wanted, taking his member in his mouth again, up to half of it, and delighting in the startled moan that Judai let out.

“Yes, yes-- _ please _ \--” The words only incited Edo further, humming around Judai’s length and hearing him make a pleased noise low in his throat. “Mmhm, you look so--hot, fuck, you have no idea--”

Peering up from his position, Edo would say he had a pretty good view himself. Judai wriggled under his fingers pressing along his thighs, one moving to tease his balls.

“Hnng!” Judai bit down on his forefinger, eyes pressing shut from the pleasure. His hips thrust up involuntarily and made Edo swallow more of his length in his mouth. “Shit, sor--” His apology got cut off as Edo sucked hard and squeezed his balls, a full body shiver coursing through Judai and making him let out a low keen noise.

“Edo, love, if--if you keep going like that I’m not--” A sharp intake of breath. “--gonna last--”

Edo pulled away at that, just for a moment, Judai letting out a groan and a muffled curse. Edo’s hand still fondled with his balls, while his other ran up and down his thigh.

“Do you want me to make you come like this?” He asked slowly, smirk pulling at his lips. “Or would you rather I  _ fuck you _ ?” He dragged his hand along the length of Judai’s cock, while he watched Judai’s face, flushed and eyes impossibly dark with need. “Or  _ both _ ?” Judai bit his lip.

“Fuck, Edo,  _ yes _ .”

“Yes…what?”

“Make me come and then fuck me.” His hand looked like it’d tear through the mattress. “Fuck me and make me come  _ again _ , please--”

Edo’s pants were feeling too tight, Judai’s words going straight to his groin. He smiled, pleased by that answer, and lowered his head back down, taking in the head of Judai’s member in his mouth while his hand stroked the rest of his length.

“Mmhm k-keep ah--like that--” Judai’s feet dug into the sheets, hips lifting a little, and Edo pressed down on them to keep them on the mattress. 

He could tell Judai was close, the taste of precum evident in his mouth, Judai’s breathing growing quicker. Edo sucked hard on Judai’s cock, and squeezed his balls again before Judai came, body trembling with release and mouth hung open in a airy moan.

Edo swallowed every last drop of cum before pulling back, licking his lips and glancing at a panting Judai.

“Haaaah---God, Edo--” His arms shot out to pull Edo towards him and kiss him, tongue shooting out to lick the inside of Edo’s mouth, not at all fazed by the taste. “Mmm you are so  _ amazing.  _ I want you  _ in _ me.”

Edo chuckled, blushing, and braced himself on his forearms to kiss Judai’s cheek, nuzzling it afterwards. “Give it a moment, you  _ just  _ came.”

“And I’ma do that again.” Judai got this dopey sort of grin after coming, a little silly but still as brilliant. His hands cupped Edo’s cheeks and peppered his face with kisses. “I wanna make you come too…” One of his legs took the chance to settle between Edo’s own, knee pressing down on his hard on and making Edo sigh with relief at the friction. 

Judai lowered his mouth to Edo’s neck, sucking open mouthed kisses there. “Want you to feel good too--” His knee kept pushing on his erection and Edo whined, thrusting against it.

“Judai--Ah!” Suddenly, Judai hooked a leg around his waist and pushed to flip their positions around, grinning cheekily down at him. “Hey!”

“Shouldn’t have got distracted~” Judai went back in for his neck, licking a line up his throat while his knee kept rubbing between Edo’s legs and making him squirm. But he wasn’t going to let Judai just take control so  _ simply _ , not this time--not that he ever made it easy.

“Oh--That’s how you want to do this?” Edo grinned before abruptly sitting up, taking Judai by surprise, and pushed at his chest with enough force to make him tumble back towards the other end of the bed. He was quick to crawl over him and press their lips together firmly, hands running over his sides. Judai’s hands fisted in his hair, groaning--almost growling--against his mouth.

“I’m not gonna make it  _ easy _ for you.” Edo mumbled against his lips and the eagerness glinting in Judai’s eyes was unmistakable.

“Yeah? Then bring it on,  _ pretty boy _ .” Judai dragged Edo into another kiss, almost bruising from the force he used, and in one swift move pushed Edo on his side and against the mattress.

This was a common thing, them play wrestling on the bed, riling each other up and waiting until one of them choose to give up. It was as silly as it was fun, hands constantly tugging or pushing, lips pressing hard together, legs tangling with each other and laughter eventually rumbling down their throats. They weren’t always in the mood, but Edo loved the times they both were up for it.

They went on like this for a few more moments, Edo’s remaining clothes ending up being tossed away at some point, before they both laid on their sides, panting and sweaty, no victor decided. 

“Okay--I give.” Judai chuckled, a hand rising to brush Edo’s cheek gently, eyes affectionate as he leaned over for another kiss, much more slow and tender. Edo pressed forwards against Judai’s lips, opening his mouth for him and sucking on Judai’s tongue, making him let out a soft ‘ah’.

“Lemme--” Judai reached around Edo to rummage around the side table drawer until he found the lube and condoms. He tossed the later on the bed between them and rolled the lube container in his hand, meeting Edo’s eyes. “I’ll get myself ready. I want you to  _ watch _ .”  Edo swallowed at the playful grin Judai flashed him before he opened the cap on the lube and coated his fingers with it.

Without warning Judai threw his leg over Edo’s waist. “Hold this for me.” Edo snorted but complied, keeping Judai’s leg spread, lowering his gaze and noticing Judai was half hard again. He watched in anticipation, mouth dry, as Judai lowered his lubed fingers to his entrance and inserted one slowly, exhaling, his breath hot against Edo’s face. 

Edo’s free hand palmed at his own cock, feeling his heart beat faster at the sight of Judai fingering himself. “Judai...”

“Mmm what?” There was a little slur to Judai's voice, a grin on his face. “Like what you see?” He added another finger and pressed down on them impatiently, stretching himself open. He glanced at Edo, from the hand touching himself to his face and licked his bottom lip. “‘Cause I sure like the view.” 

Edo flushed, leaning forward to kiss Judai, feeling him moan against his mouth. 

“Me too.” Edo pulled away, hand squeezing Judai’s thigh. “You look beautiful, Judai.” He knocked their foreheads together. “Fingering yourself open--ah--like that for me…”

“Edo--” He inserted a third finger, spreading them inside him and shuddering. He tilted his head to peck at Edo’s lips, speaking between kisses. “Want you so bad, mmhm--” 

Edo had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep himself from coming, Judai’s sounds and the sight of him enough to make him feel close.

“Okay--” After a few more beats Judai retracted his fingers and gave Edo a nod. Edo grabbed the condom packet and opened it with shaky fingers, rolling it over his cock. 

He rested his hand on Judai’s side. “Are you comfortable like this?”

“Yeah, like this is fine for now.” Judai’s leg shifted as he pressed closer, hooking his arms around Edo’s neck. Edo aligned his member with Judai’s entrance and after another nod of confirmation, he began to ease in, hand holding onto Judai’s hip to keep him steady.

They both exhaled as Edo bottomed out, and he paused for a moment, watching Judai’s face for any discomfort, but the man just pushed Edo close with his leg. 

“Edo, c’mon--” He bit at Edo’s lip impatiently and he chuckled, grabbing onto Judai’s hip more firmly as he pulled out, just so only the tip remained inside before pushing back in hard, Judai groaning against his mouth. “ _ Yes _ , like that--”

Edo established an almost agonizingly slow pace, driving Judai mad. His hands clawed at Edo’s shoulders, moving his hips along with Edo’s thrusts and trying to get him to go faster.

“Edo,  _ please _ \--”

“Patience.” Edo buried his face in Judai’s neck, kissing a trail up his throat, sighing in pleasure as he thrusted back in. “Hah--Judai--You feel so good--” 

“Mmhm, yeah?” Judai clenched down around Edo’s cock and made him let out a muffled grunt, hips thrusting erratically. 

“Shit--” 

“Let me--ah--” Judai tapped Edo’s shoulder. “--flip on my back though, think my other leg’s falling asleep.”

Edo pulled out momentarily, and a quick rearrangement later--Judai comfortably on his back with Edo over him-- he took ahold of Judai’s leg, massaging it for a moment and hearing Judai hum in appreciation.

“Okay?” 

Judai nodded, lifting himself up enough to put his arms around Edo’s shoulders, dragging him close. “Yeah--Come _ on _ \--”

Edo chuckled, aligning his cock again and holding onto Judai’s thighs as he entered him again, letting out a shaky exhale. Judai wasted no time in wrapping his legs around Edo’s waist and thrusting hard against him.

“Judai, hnnng--” 

“Go faster.” Judai grunted against his ear, lips tugging at it. “Or I swear I’ll flip us around and ride you  _ so hard _ \--”

Edo’s hips stuttered at that, burying his face in Judai’s neck and moaning. “Oh--”

Judai smirked against his temple. “You’d like that wouldn’t y--” His words got cut off my a startled moan, as Edo pulled out and thrusted back in hard and fast, hands gripping his hips. Judai’s fingers clutched Edo’s back tightly. “Yes yes yes--Ah, like that, y--” Judai’s back arched off the bed, letting out a choked cry as Edo hit his prostate. “Shit,  _ god _ \--”

“I preferred Edo.” Even like this Edo had time to be snarky, which earned him an exasperated groan and Judai tugging at his hair to pull him in for a messy kiss.

“Don’t get fucking--smart--” He met Edo’s thrust with his own, heels digging on Edo’s back. He muffled another moan against Edo’s lips, stealing kisses whenever Edo thrust back in and hit that spot again, making him practically mewl. 

Judai’s noises only spurred Edo further on and dragged him closer and closer to the edge. He panted against Judai’s lips, cheeks and neck flushed, eyes shutting and mouth hanging open, his thrusts becoming uncoordinated. He wasn’t going to last much more.

“Ah--Judai, I’m--close--I’m--” 

“It’s okay--” Judai held Edo in his arms, chests practically pressed together, and rested his forehead against his, feeling the man tremble in his arms. “You did so good.  _ Come _ .” 

That softly uttered word was enough to send Edo over the edge with a low cry, hips thrusting once, twice before they settled. His arms were shaking with strain and he was breathing hard but he sneaked a hand between their bodies and stroked Judai’s cock. 

It wasn’t long before he came too, squeezing Edo in his arms and crying out against his mouth. Edo pulled out carefully and then flopped down next to Judai, both quiet as they caught their breath. 

Judai soon shifted close again, curling against Edo’s side and kissing his cheek. “That was  _ so _ good.” He mumbled, voice slurry. “I know I love to wrestle with this but  _ god _ \--You gotta fuck me more often.” He nuzzled Edo’s neck, throwing a leg over his. “I wanna ride you next.”

Edo felt a flush spread all over his face at Judai’s lack of filter after sex. Or rather, his general lack of filter. Judai smirked smugly seeing him blush. 

“Later.” Edo muttered back because he couldn’t exactly deny that he would like that. If he started imagining it he’d get hard again and he needed a moment to wind down.

He put an arm around Judai, brushing back his hair with his free hand, and kissed his forehead. 

“What do you want for dinner?” He asked quietly and Judai hummed, tracing a hand over Edo’s chest, finger tips drumming over his collarbone.

“We could get take out. It feels like a take out night.” He kissed Edo’s throat, where his pulse thrummed. “We could watch a movie…”

“Yeah...” Edo yawned a little, nuzzling the top of Judai’s head. “Sounds nice.”

Judai’s quiet for a beat before he hoisted himself up just enough to kiss Edo’s lips, lingering close after and smiling fondly at him. “...I love you.”

Edo smiled back, eyes creasing with affection, and wrapped his arms around Judai’s shoulders. “I love you, too.” 

They shared one more languid, loving kiss before Judai plopped half on top of Edo, tucking his head under his chin. Edo yawned again and Judai giggled.

“Wanna nap till it’s time for dinner?”

“Mmm yeah.” Edo closed his eyes. “Set an alarm.” 

“Sure.”

A beat passed. Judai made no move towards his phone. Edo opened one eye. “Judai. Alarm.” 

Judai whined. He rolled to the night stand, set the alarm in his phone and then rolled back towards Edo, settling himself in his arms again. 

“Thanks.” He kissed the top of Judai’s head and got a nuzzle against his neck in return. It took Edo mere seconds to doze off, with Judai’s warm breathing against his chest and his body pressed close to his.

They ended up sleeping past the alarm and having dinner late but neither really cared. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
